Gone forever!
by Maya33
Summary: Marianne, Nigel and Donnie are killed. Debbie and Eliza are seperated across the countries. Debbie's living with Grandma Thornberry and Eliza's living with Bruce Wayne oh and did i mention Batman believes a new hero has appeared in Gotham...
1. The death

"Debbie aren't you excited, we're going to the south of America to see the rare Quaker parrot. Oh I can't handle the excitement." Nigel said in his usual gleeful voice. "Yeah, great" Debbie replied sarcastically, not even bothering to lift up her face from her magazine of 'Wasteland'.

After some time Marianne interrupted the silence "We're here" and she walked over to the table and reached for her notepad and she handed it to Debbie. "Girls, I want you both to do your fair share of chores. So no running off to buy some cd Debbie". But Debbie quickly defended herself "Hey miss ego geek ditched chores to you know".

"Mum, can I go see the Quaker parrot than do the chores, please?" Eliza pleaded. Marianne was already at the door "No, Eliza we can't risk running out of supplies again" and with that Marianne left.

While doing her chores Eliza kept grumbling to Darwin which was really getting on her sister's nerves "Would you shut up with the chimp talk Eliza. You're not the only one forced to be here" and she soon added "I can't hear Des Bro Dean over you…weirdness".

* * *

"We've been searching for hours and we haven't seen the Quaker parrot" Marianne said in disappointment. "Well that's why it's called 'rare', Marianne" Nigel replied with his usual know-it-all kind of voice. Than he added hopefully "But I'm sure we'll find it, soon". And Marianne asked "I guess, but what if we don't find it in time for our deadline-".

But Nigel interrupted her "Look Marianne" and by that they saw a green and white parrot which shown brightly when the sun gazed at it. "Oh, it's beautiful Nigel" Marianne replied lovingly while holding the camera. "Marianne if I'm not mistaken its holding a piece of paper in its beak" Nigel said filled with curiosity.

Nigel reached into his pockets and found the apple he was saving. The parrot dropped the paper and landed on Nigel's palm to eat the apple. "Quakers are known to be extremely good eaters. They thrive on fresh fruits and vegetables, and do well in captivity when-"Nigel started explaining some of his research while Marianne just ignored him and reached out for the paper and said in utter surprise "Nigel it's a note it says 'B- would soon be killed. Meet me at 11:00 for the money, you know where and when".

Nigel walked forward and said "Really? That's not strange at all these type of parrots are known for being obedient and quick learners-". Nigel than asked after thinking about what his wife just said "Who?". And Marianne replied slightly scared "I don't know there's a smudge on the name" "We must alert the authorities immediately" and they soon returned to the comvee.

But they didn't know that the owner of the bird was just listening behind the trees to each and every word with an enormous smile plastered on his face…

* * *

It was night the moon gave out what little light it could throw against the forest.

While Nigel tried to contact the authorities the line went dead. Debbie was looking out the window when she saw some people looking with a vicious look on their face which sent shivers down her spine. Debbie knew something was wrong she could barely make out the words "Mum, who are these people?"

And by that they all looked out the window and saw them. Marianne tried to get out but the door was locked. One of the men shouted "Don't bother to come out we locked everywhere" and the other yelled out in a harsh, yet cold voice "Sweet dreams, they'll be your last" and by that they lit the comvee on fire.

Inside the comvee was a lot of smoke. Debbie coughed, and Eliza was trying to avoid a fire near her. While Marianne and Nigel were lifting up a carpet. Through coughs Debbie asked "What are you doing?"

Nigel lifted up a door which led to under the comvee, which meant outside. And he said "Eliza, Debbie get outside this instant" but Eliza quickly asked "What about you guys?" and Marianne quickly assured her "We'll get out after you".

Darwin went out first followed after by Donnie. But the gangsters figured out what they where doing so Marianne and Nigel were shot.

"Mum! Dad!" Eliza yelled out. Their parents laid dead, they looked so innocent beside each other. They had done nothing wrong. Eliza reached forward her dead parents and hugged them both tightly while sobbing in their chest. While Debbie fell on her knees in despair and cried while for the first time in her life she realized that now that she lost them, she knew how much she really loved them both even if she didn't agree with them most of the time ok always. Debbie broke away from her thoughts when the cupboard fell. Half-heartily Debbie whispered "Eliza we need to go".

Eliza wouldn't budge she kept crying. She didn't want to let go. She wanted to hold them forever. But Debbie said through sobs "Eliza, they're gone. And if we stay we'll be gone too" Eliza tore her tear-stained-face from her parents and looked towards Debbie. Before her eyes reflected joy and cheerfulness now all Debbie could see in them was a cloud of sadness.

Debbie was the first to slid down the tiny door on the floor and rolled her way outside. Now it was Eliza's turn, she could barely walk away from her parents but she knew she had to. Eliza went down with trembling fingers.

The comvee couldn't hold any longer it was devoured completely by flames. But what was the most important was that the flames almost reached the diesel. The comvee was about to explode.

Exactly when Eliza rolled out from under the comvee the fires reached its target and the comvee exploded. Eliza was horrified by the scene before her. She had lost her parents and her home in just a couple of hours. She was about to get back in when Debbie and Darwin stopped her. But no one stopped **Donnie. **Donnie tried to get back inside and his body caught with fire and died soon after.

Eliza was going to yell to him when Debbie pointed out "They don't know we're not dead yet otherwise they would have tried to kill us by now so keep it down" And Debbie continued with teary eyes "Eliza I'm scared too and I don't know what would happen to me if I lost my little sister too now please..."

Eliza knew exactly what her sister meant so she replied with a sour throat "We can hide behind those trees"

* * *

The next morning sirens of fire engines and police cars where heard. The smell of the fire wasn't as bad as it was the night before, but still didn't fade away completely. The fire fighters were putting down the comvee and some policeman were investigating the little evidence they had. And the others where searching for the bodies of Debbie and Eliza Thornberry.

Down beside a tree trunk there laid Eliza sleeping on Debbie's shoulder trying to find what little comfort she could and Darwin asleep beside Eliza resting his head on her lap. With the bright sunshine lighting upon their tear-stained-faces. For a new tomorrow.


	2. Grandma Thornberry

Back to Thornberry mansion in England. A policeman came forward with two young girls and a chimpanzee and he rang the bell. The door was opened, and a young woman wearing a black dress and a white apron appeared through and she asked "Can I help you?" and policeman asked politely "Is this where the Thornberry's live?".

The maid than replied nicely "Yes, shall I ask Mrs. Thornberry to come?" and he replied "Yes, please" and she held a finger while saying "Wait here for a moment, sir" and she left.

Suddenly after some time, in the doorway was shown the a figure of an old woman wearing a black suit and holding a tissue in one hand to dry out her tears. When the policeman saw this he said "I suppose that means you heard about your son".

She immediately dropped her tissue and asked sharply "What? No I don't know. What happened?". The policeman said in confusion "Excuse me ma'am but I assumed you knew, since I just saw you crying". Mrs. Thornberry than replied in a snobbish way "Actually, I'm crying because my husband died two months ago. Now what's this about my son? I'm sure that irresponsible wife of his had something to do with this or his uncivilized daughters. I adviced them that, that so-called life of theirs isn't suitable for-"

But the policeman interrupted her before she could finish "Your son was found dead along with his wife Marianne Thornberry". Cordelia's eyes widened and felt her feet get wobbly all of a sudden, that she had to sit down on an armchair to risk not falling. Debbie and Eliza both ran to their grandma to make sure she's okay and the policeman asked her "Are you okay, Mrs. Thornberry?"

Than she asked caringly "What happened to my son?" and he thought about it for a while, to gather all the little information they have on what happened "Well, it seems that the comvee blew up with the heat caused by the sun with Nigel and Marianne Thornberry inside. We believe that's what caused their death" but Eliza soon interfered "That's not true, mum and dad where shot" and Debbie continued "Yeah, and the comvee was blown up not by the sun it wasn't even daytime when this happened".

Cordelia than turned to them, furiously "Deborah, Elizabeth it's not nice to make up stories. Especially at a time like this, you truly are uncivilized" and the policeman added "Yes, well now that the children lost their parents you're their only legal guardian"

Cordelia didn't like that one bit "That's preposterous, I'm too old to raise those two. Do you have any idea how much time it would take me to get them properly civilized? Can't you send them to a boarding school, isn't that your job?"

By Cordelia's sudden response the policeman blinked and replied blankly "No ma'am so what should I do with them? You're the only relative they have left"

"Actually, come to think of it Deborah is a little civilized. I'll keep her, and Elizabeth will be sent to my old friend's son. Bruce Wayne".

"**What?** No one's taking my baby sister away" Debbie said in anger but Mrs. Thornberry had already made up her mind, so two guards dragged Eliza away from her sister.

* * *

While Eliza was on her plane to Gotham city with a guard watching her to make sure she doesn't take another flight back to England. Eliza kept replaying her recent events; the chills she felt down her spine when the comvee was set on fire and watched her only home get destroyed, Donnie dying in such a horrific manner and the pain she felt when she watched her parents being shot but that pain was nothing compared to when her own grandmother sent her away from the only family she had left to be sent to some stranger.

* * *

One of the guards asked Cordelia "Mrs. Thornberry, What should we do with the monkey?" Cordelia looked questioningly at him "You can't be serious. Just throw it in a zoo or something"

"Please grandma reconsider, I mean Eliza can be properly civilized. Please grandma" Debbie begged her grandmother as tears started welling in her eyes.

"Deborah, I thought I told you to go to your room" Cordelia said in a hoarse voice. Debbie couldn't take it anymore so she just spoke her mind "You can't order me around, you're not my mum and my name is Debbie"

"Deborah, for this kind of behavior I'm afraid you're going to have to be punished. One month no television, music or magazines for you young lady"

Debbie felt like all the doors had been closed in her face and was suddenly stuck in prison. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer and when the first tear dropped to the ground, Debbie ran away to her room and collapsed on her bed, crying.

Mrs. Thornberry went upstairs and walked to Debbie's room and locked her in her room to think about her actions.


	3. Welcome to Gotham city

After a night of thinking Eliza was exhausted, so she slept for a couple of hours. In the afternoon, she was awoken roughly by her guard whom said "Get up you lazy brat, we just arrived in Gotham city"

Eliza didn't complain this time, that all-night thinking caused her more than she thought. Eliza tried to imagine Mr. Wayne in her eyes, she assumed he was a selfish, snobbish, old guy. Because he's friends with her grandmother, but when she went out she saw……no one. So she asked politely, cause she was not looking forward to an argument at this time "Excuse me sir, but where is Mr. Wayne?" but the guard ignored her question and just simply said while walking his way out the airport carrying a suitcase in his hands "Come on, you don't want to miss your appointment"

Eliza blinked and asked "What appointment?"

The guard had a puzzled look on his face "Didn't your grandma tell you, that Mr. Wayne is a rich man. And that she doesn't want you to look like…the uncivilized girl you are. So she carefully set up an appointment for you, to a beautician, hairdresser even an optician"

Eliza wanted to complain to all this nonsense, but she knew she couldn't. And the guard continued, while handing Eliza a suitcase "Oh, and she sent you these clothes from England. She already chose you the perfect outfit to wear, when you visit Mr. Wayne"

The suitcase was heavier than Eliza herself, so she fell along with it, and she hit her head hard but that's not what she was worried about. She looked up at the guard and saw that he wasn't pleased with her at all. "Don't you know how much these clothes worth? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?" and he picked up the suitcase and walked away to the taxi, knowing Eliza would follow him, sooner or later.

With the guard's last remark Eliza felt like she was burning from the inside, not with anger but with pain. And in the fire she saw the faces that she had lost, her mum, dad, Donnie even Debbie's, cause she wasn't sure whether her grumpy grandmother would ever let her see her sister again.

* * *

Eliza was at the hair dresser. The hair dresser introduced herself as Melanie. "Now sit down little lady, so I can straighten your hair" Melanie said with a smile on her face. Eliza did as she was told.

Melanie removed the pick tails making the rubber bands drop to the floor silently, but her hair still stayed in its usual position refusing to be molded but Melanie held up a brush and a straightener in her hands. Her curls where removed, one after one. And soon her once curly hair was removed and replaced by straight hair with a few romantic curls.

* * *

The guard dropped off Eliza to the beautician while he was driving to a hotel to rent a room for later. Eliza went inside and started asking to no one in particular "Hello? Is anybody here?". Not long after, Eliza's question was answered by a young lady with very pale skin and long black hair with a few curls.

"Hello, your grandma phoned me yesterday, my name is Katya and what is your name?" the friendly-faced beautician asked and Eliza answered "Eliza Thornberry......I think" and Katya asked caringly "Well, whatever do you mean, Eliza?"

Eliza mumbled a little and said "Well…I'm not sure but I think my last name is going to be changed to Wayne because-" but Katya got the meaning before Eliza even explained everything "Eliza, it doesn't matter what's on the outside or how much you're going to change, because of whatever's happening to you. What's on the inside is what matters the most becuase no one can change the way you think or your feelings, remember that Eliza" and Katya continued with a kind smile "now I want you to sit down and relax while I apply the facial cleanser on your face"

Katya unleashed the cleanser on Eliza's face and the cleanser danced along her face. After, a couple of hours Katya started rubbing it off by a few cotton balls and Eliza's face turned bright pink. But after a while it turned into it's usual color only more beautiful. After Katya was done she put some concealer on Eliza's face to hide her freckles.

* * *

Now it was time to go to the optician. When she arrived she found a middle age woman wearing a maroon suit; maroon trousers, black shirt and maroon jacket. The optician said "I am Mrs. Aquilina and you must be, Ms. Thornberry" and Eliza replied "Yeah" but Mrs. Aquilina quickly reprimanded her "I didn't ask you. I asked the gentleman behind you. Learn your place" and the guard said "Yes, she is. Mrs. Thornberry called you yesterday"

"Yes but with that terrible storm yesterday I could barely hear her. What does she want to buy glasses or contacts? I didn't know so I prepared a pair of glasses and contacts, just in case" and the guard told her she wanted contacts.

Mrs. Aquilina exclaimed "Well, isn't that lovely, your grandma truly loves you" while Eliza thought 'Than you '_truly'_ don't know her'

The opticianist demanded "Hand me your glasses. You won't be needing those anymore" and Eliza did as she was told. Mrs. Aquilina searched through her computer for a couple of minutes and Eliza thought it was hours. Than Mrs. Aquilina said to the guard "Ah, there we are. I found the account her grandma put in"

The opticianist walked over to a cabinet started pulling folders until she found one called 'Thornberry' and she pulled out the contacts and walked over to Eliza and said "Now, don't move" and she reached forward and held Eliza eyelids open, no matter how much she protested and tried to close her eyes back. But finally, the contacts where put on Eliza's eyes. Eliza felt her eyes burning for an hour.

* * *

Than the last but definitely not the least they went to the hotel, the guard went in earlier that day. So Eliza could put on the new clothes her grandma chose for her. The guard and Eliza both got inside and the guard handed Eliza the outfit she was supposed to wear and he went out to the garden outside the hotel to smoke a cigarette.

First Eliza put on her jeans mini-skirt and than she put on her pink tank top with her belly button showing and than put on her pink ballerina shoes. She walked over to the mirror and liked who she saw, but than she realized that it looked nothing like her. She needed her parents now, more than ever.

* * *

It was almost 6pm when the taxi dropped her off at the Wayne mansion. Eliza thought it looked a lot like her grandma's house, no wonder they're friends. They have the same bad taste in houses.

Eliza walked over to the door and rang the bell. Out of the door an old man wearing a tuxedo appeared through, and Eliza asked hesitantly "Excuse me......Mr. Wayne?" and the man said "No I'm his butler, Alfred" and Alfred continued "Are you Elizabeth Thornberry?"

Eliza hated being called that but nevertheless she answered "yeah" and the man said "Mr. Wayne has been expecting you, but unfortunately his work got the better of him today. But you can talk to the young master until he comes back"

* * *

**Just to let you know that I am not an expert in hair straightening so don't blame me if that's not how you properly do it.**

**Also pls ppl send in more reviews**


	4. Meeting Dick

**_Batman and Dick aren't from the film or comics, they're from the cartoons on cartoon network so their story/bio might be different than that on the film. I don't know, never saw the film nor the comics......._**

**_Oh, and Dick is the same age as Eliza, maybe a little older and Bruce is in his twenties......._**

**_Well, hope you enjoy my upcoming capters^-^_**

**Meeting Dick**

'**Not fair! Not fair!** Bruce gets to go kick Joker's butt and I get to stay here babysitting. Besides I don't even know the girl, she could look really ugly that I'll hurl- or…….' Dick's thoughts came to a halt when a young lady appeared through the door. Her eye's glistened like stars, the deep, brown colouring seemed alluring, and her cocoa eyes reminded him of happy memories of days gone by. While she walked in her hair danced gracily along her gorgeous face,

"Young master, this is Elizabeth Thornberry. She'll be staying here, and Ms. Thornberry this is Dick Grayson. Now if you'll excuse me I'll have to get going" Alfred introduced them and afterwards he left the room.

"I like the name Elizabeth" Dick tried complimenting her with a tiny smile on his face but Eliza crushed his hopes immediately "Not me, I prefer Eliza"

None of them muttered a single word in the next couple of minutes. Dick was afraid he might make a fool out of himself again but Eliza decided to break the silence "So… When will Mr. Wayne be here?"

"Well, that depends whom he's figh- I mean…um…that depends on how much _work_ he has tonight" Dick answered.

"So, in other words you have no idea. Brilliant" Eliza replied sarcastically. At this point, Dick felt really stupid and Eliza kept asking further questions "So, am I expected to stay up till Mr. Wayne gets back from his office?"

"Well…if you're tired I'm sure Bruce won't mind, you can always talk to him in the morning" Dick replied and he continued "How do you know Bruce anyway?"

"I don't, but my grandma knew his parents. That's why she sent me here" Eliza answered simply

"Couldn't she keep you? Or your parents for that matter?" Dick asked. "My parents are dead and my grandma's too old to take care of us both besides, she has a heart condition too. That's why she kept Debbie instead of me because Debbie's the most obedient"

"Who's Debbie?" Dick asked once more with a questioning look on his face. "She's my sister"

"Oh…sorry 'bout your parents" Dick replied sincerely with a look of hurt in his eyes, for his own parents. Eliza's eyes dropped to the floor and she was about to say something until Bruce Wayne walked in the room.

Eliza looked up at him and thought 'Wow, he's much younger than I thought he would be, and definitely not as ugly either'

"Elizabeth, sorry I kept you waiting but I was at work" Bruce greeted her with a smile on his face.

"Actually Bruce, she prefers being called Eliza" Dick corrected him. Eliza's face started to flush and her cheeks turned pink.

"Right… Eliza did Alfred show you to your room yet?" Bruce asked.

"No Mr. Wayne" Eliza replied politely and Dick quickly corrected her "And you can call him Bruce, Eliza" and now Eliza's face turned bright red.

"Well than Dick, since you happen to know a lot tonight you can show Eliza to her room" Bruce said before retreating to his bedroom, feeling tired after tonight's battle with Joker and his goons.

Eliza than looked smugly at Dick "So, care to show me to my room, Master Dicky" and Dick held up a hand and pointed and said "Ladies first"

When Eliza opened the door to her bedroom she was amazed at what she saw. Her room had a huge window showing a great view outside, the curtains were silk made and indigo one of her favorite colors [Just made it up], the bed was big enough for two people, there was another door which led to a bathroom, the wardrobe seemed to last forever and on the bed was the cutest soft toy of a monkey which resembled Darwin a lot.

The thought of Darwin made Eliza's happiness end real quickly and she told Dick "Dick, can you please go" she told Dick almost pleading

"Are you okay?" Dick asked

"Yeah I'm just tired that's all" Eliza said and tried to force a smile to appear on her face and Dick continued "Sweet dreams, than"

"Yeah you too" Eliza replied sourly and Dick left the room.

Eliza walked over to her bed and set down, she reached over to her toy-monkey and she imagined Darwin and her, having fun together like they used to, before all this started but than Darwin morphed back to the soft toy in her hands and Eliza found herself in her room again. Eliza cried sincerely in her monkey and through sobs she managed to make out "Where are you, Darwin?"

* * *


	5. New Hero

**New hero**

A light which managed to escape from the curtain was thrown at a pair of eyes, which were suddenly thrown open by the light. As soon as they were opened soulful chocolate brown eyes appeared. Eliza sat up on her bed groggily and she went downstairs to the kitchen.

Bruce Wayne was reading a newspaper while sipping hot coffee, Dick was playing a video game whilst waiting for Alfred to cook his pancakes.

"Good morning, Eliza. What would you like for breakfast?" Bruce asked

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne. I would like some pancakes" Eliza said and Alfred replied "They'll be done soon, Ms. Thornberry"

"Thanks, Alfred" Eliza said and sat down next to Dick on the kitchen table.

"So, why'd you kick me out of your room yesterday?" Dick asked suspiciously

"Oh, no reason" Eliza replied innocently

"Does this have anything to do with you crying almost all night?" Dick asked once again

"How did you-" Eliza asked but suddenly it hit her "You were listening to me the whole time?" Eliza asked angrily

"I was just making sure you're okay" Dick lied

"Yeah well, next time don't make sure I'm okay or else!" Eliza said while glaring at him

"Or else what?" Dick asked amusingly at the way she just talked to him

But Eliza didn't even bother to answer him she just hit him real hard and knocked him down off the chair.

Bruce looked down to make sure Dick's not hurt. At first he was worried but than he realized he wasn't injured.

A groan was heard from Dick as he was rubbing the back of his head. Even though Eliza wasn't looking at Dick he still managed to see that a slight grin was shown on Eliza's lips. Dick got up on his chair again, and he tried to repay the favor by knocking Eliza down, now that she wasn't looking.

But Eliza anticipated his move so she just caught his hand and looked smugly at him.

"How'd you know?" Dick questioned

Eliza said "Oh, I was just making sure you're okay"

Dick was already going to comment on her last remark but Alfred cut them off "Pancakes are ready" Alfred said as he was putting a large tray filled with pancakes on the table

They both started eating like pigs, and they made a real mess on the table. Than Bruce interrupted "Eliza, tomorrow you'll start going to school with Dick"

"But, Mr. Wayne I don't want to go to school. Can't I go to home-school or something?" Eliza complained

"Eliza your grandma told me that you were home-schooled before but she insisted you go to a regular school so that you will be aware of everything around you" Bruce tried to explain.

As soon as Dick was finished Alfred took him to school and Bruce went to Wayne Industries and Eliza was left all alone.

First she went to the library and read a few books and after she got bored she watched an old nature video of her father speaking on penguins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night she wasn't sleepy so she decided to go take a walk outside, since Dick and Bruce were already asleep she made sure not to make a lot of noise so she won't wake them up.

She was walking around in circles, passing by closed markets, stores, homeless people…

But suddenly, out of no where, a scream was heard down in an alley. Eliza ran as fast as she could to see who was screaming.

Than in the cloud full of darkness a man and a young kid came in view. Eliza recognized them they were the Gotham heroes she's been hearing so much about, Batman and Robin they were being attacked by bugs. They seemed to be controlled by a man wearing black trousers and a shirt with a bug on it and two antennas were coming out of his forehead.

Another scream was heard from Robin, he was bitten in his neck by a poisonous spider.

Batman tried to run over to him but he was attacked once again by another swarm of beetles. Batman felt like he's been fighting for an eternity because no matter how hard he hit them they would just be shielded by their shell.

"Now that Batman and Robin are taken care of my armies shall rule Gotham city" the man who was controlling the bugs said.

"Not if I have something to say about it" Eliza said while walking into view. Batman was worried that she would get hurt but what happened next surprised him.

Eliza sounded exactly like a bug as she told the other bugs 'Hey I'm Eliza and please don't hurt them anymore. Trust me you don't want this to happen, Besides bugs aren't supposed to be controlled by that jerk you have free will'

'But he said that humans will kill us. That's why we're killing you and your entire species' the spider that bit Dick said.

'No we wouldn't do such a thing, he's lying to you. Now please stop this insanity before its too late' Eliza begged

But he interrupted 'No, don't listen to her' he said through his machine which allowed him to talk to the bugs.

But it was too late, the bugs had already joined forces to take out their leader. Which was really easy considering he didn't have any powers, he was nothing without them.

Batman was trying to get up but couldn't than he tried to force out his last few words before falling into unconsciousness "Dick… he's dieng!!"

* * *

Sorry it took me too long to update but i was really busy these last few days with h.w....Oh well...hope you enjoyed my new chap!!!


	6. My new home

A/N Hey i'm sorry i know i haven't updated in like a year or so but i had a lot of problems to deal with and i was actually considering stopping this story cause i thought it was a horrible idea of how i'm planning on continuing it but **pachysam**'s review is nearly exactly of how i was planning on continuing itso i decided to give it a shot and see how it turns out. I always intended on making Eliza Batman's sidekick but there's a lot more to that actually but i guess you should figure it out...

Thanks for the reviews **flowergirl85**, **Forestspirit101** and **pachysam**

Disclaimer i don't own anything

* * *

**My new home**

Eliza was stunned when she heard Batman of all people mention Dick than it occurred to her that Dick and Robin were one of the same which meant Batman was Bruce Wayne. She grimaced 'Great from all the people my grandma could sent me to it had to be a master detective its like the universe want me chained to a stretcher being dissected like a frog by Batman himself'

The bugs started asking her at once "What should we do?" "Should we save those two or not?" "They were fighting us after all and we did poison them both so should we leave them to die?" they asked Eliza dumb-struck referring to Batman and Robin.

Eliza thought it over if she saved them there's no doubt her life would be over but on the other hand she didn't want to be a murderer besides Gotham needed them not her. But she tried running away from the problem instead of facing it so she simply told them "Even if you do try you'll never make it to the hospital in time your poison spreads fast"

But the spider that bit them crushed her hopes "You forget that I poisoned them I can easily remove it just as I can place it" but the spider caught the look Eliza gave her and added reassuringly "But there's a chance that the poison might cause slight memory loss" A/N i know a spider can't remove its own poison you need vaccines for that but in my story the spider is so smart that it even knows how to pull out its poison.

Eliza brightened "Really?"

"I said 'might' I didn't say it would, so what should I do?"

Eliza knew that Robin didn't see her talk to the bugs and that only Batman did but she also knew that sooner or later they would be able to find out she had made up her mind and she prepared to tell the spider to let them die.

But a thought struck her this wasn't just about her Gotham's safety, her new home depended on those dying heroes and she would protect her new home at any costs even at the cost of her own life because she knew what it feels like to lose your home and doesn't want to go through that hell again.

"Save them they're not your enemies" she informed the bugs and she silently added to herself 'And I hope I won't be their enemy either'.

Once she saw their lifeless expressions start drifting back to normal she felt her parents presence near her and knew she did the right choice.

She tied up the villain and as soon as she saw Batman coming to she retreated to the Wayne mansion and the bugs flew flew away for freedom but not before thanking Eliza and hope they will cross paths again.

* * *

Batman woke up groggily he scanned the area quick and noted that the villian was tied up and Dick was still unconscious he tried to remember what happened but all he gained was a massive headache. He could barely walk but managed to make his way to Dick and checked for his pulse and found to his utter surprise that Robin had one too and eventhough Batman may not remember what happened exactly he could perfectly well remember that he and Dick were both poisoned and according to his research they both should be dead by now.

He halted all his unanswered questions and focused on calling Alfred and requesting pick-up. Alfred drove Bruce and Dick back to the mansion while the dark knight pressed a few buttons on his remote control so the batmobile would 'escort' the villian to the police station and than drive back to the batcave.

As soon as they got to the mansion the first thing Batman wanted to do was go to the batcave and get some answers to what happened that night but Alfred insisted that he should get some rest and in the end Alfred won the argument.

And so here he was the dark knight lying in his bed but at the same time he was still trying to find some answers to what happened 'Since the new villian was caught and me and Dick were saved that means there's a new hero on our side but who? Who could be powerful enough to not just cure the poison but also manage to stop this new villian that managed to nearly kill both me and Robin single-handedly? He soon came to the conclusion that tomorrow first thing in the morning he'll go to the batcave and find the latest doctors or poison experts that specialize in martial art combat and see who that'll lead to'.

* * *

The next morning Eliza walked towards the kitchen on full alert as if she's about to go to a war instead of just going to the kitchen. Alfred saw her sit down at the table and handed her a couple of pancakes than he told her "I'm afraid the young master woke up sick and won't be going to school today and since you don't know anyone from Gotham except Dick master Bruce decided that you both should go to school together as soon as Dick recovers but in the meantime you still need to study to catch up with the rest of your classmates so the young master will help you study whilst he recovers"

Eliza felt alarmed when she heard she'll be with Dick most of the day and she was already planning on locking herself in her room and avoid everyone so quickly cam up with a lame response "Oh that's okay i'm sure i'll catch up and i always did great when i study by myself"

"than you'll do even better with someone's help now chop chop come with me to Dick's room while i bring him his beakfast" and with that Alfred picked up a tray and headed for Dick's room with Eliza trailing behind him.

* * *

Dick was thinking about what Bruce told him that morning before he went to the batcave. He was really excited about their being this 'really-cool-guy-that-saved-their-butts' he really wanted to meet with this guy or at least help Batman figuring out his identity but no he has t get stuck babysitting again not that he didn't like Eliza becuase he did but he really wanted to thank this guy.

Dick heard footsteps approaching his room and saw Alfred enter his room holding his breakfast he had been so caught up thinking that he had forgotten he hasn't ate dinner nor breakfast and somehow he managed to gather enough energy to get himself up off the bed and run over to Alfred grab the tray and run back to his bed with a pancake sticking out of his mouth.

Being the handy butler he was Alfred placed some books on Dick's bed, motioned for Eliza to take a seat next to the bed and with that he left the room.

Eliza opened a texbook and as soon as she saw numbers her eyes bulged out of its sockets and placed the textbook back onto the bed trying hard not to rip it to shreds. A/N i know i exaggerated a bit but trust me no one likes mathematics unless they're threatened to do so lol

"Yeah i know the feeling" Dick replied when he saw the glare Eliza gave his textbook and he grinned.

Eliza caught the grin so she pointed out "Are we really going to study?" and just as she suspected he disagreed and told her that they could aways read some comic books or play video games. Eventhough Eliza hated to admit it she loved the way he thinks.

* * *

It was around midnight and the dark knight was still working when he heard Alfred pour him a cup of tea and Dick barged through the batcave and started asking him if he found out anything about this new hero but Batman told him that he looked through every possible person that could perform such a deed but in the end he came up with nothing.

Dick seemed disappionted by this but than he reasoned "Than maybe you should stop looking for people that are highly suspected and instead look for people that you least expect them to be if this guy is as good as you said he was than i'm sure he'll some up with a really sneaky way to cover up his identity"

Bruce gave this logic some thought "That could take forever narrows down nearly everyone in Gotham what we need is more evidence and since i passed out before isaw his face this is all i managed to come up wit" but soon afterwards he decided it was worth a shot "But taking into account that perhaps there is this possibility who do you think it could be?"

"I don't know" Dick whined but than he added "i guess the only place we wouldn't think to look for is the wayne mansion itself" he pointed at Alfred "but i doubt it's Alfred"

"I beg your pardon" Alfred inquired

Dick soon added "but i guess it's worth a shot" he lifted the tray looked under it and looked inside the teapot and saw that there weren't any hidden gadgets "Nope no weapons you're clean Alfred"

"I'm glad you confirmed that, young master" Alfred replied sarcastically.

"I was just tossing ideas!" Dick shot back or rather yelled back while Bruce just looked amused by the happenings but not before he decided to give Dick's idea more thought into consideration

* * *

The next morning Dick felt great but he still pretented to be sick so he won't have to go to school today becuase today there was a class field trip, the teacher was taking them to the zoo 'to have a different outlook on the glorious world of animals' as the teacher put it in other words it'll be a snore for Dick since he already seen most of the animals and rougher ones at the circus.

But Bruce didn't get fooled by that act for a bit and he told Alfred that since Dick's recovered he can drive both of them to school today.

Eliza was excited about going to the zoo and seeing animals but on the other hand she was afraid, afraid Dick might catch her talk to the animals so she made it a point to be extra careful and be on alert but she was only thinking that becuase she didn't know what she was going to cross paths with again or rather whom?

**A/N I love getting reviews so pls tell me what you think**


	7. the penguin makes his entrance

"Now lets see here we have angler fish" the teacher said whilst pointing to a pond crawling with vicious looking fish in which everyone grimaced at except Eliza whom was still glad that even though her life did change somehow her old life keep coming back to her.

"Over there there's the blue jay" this time she pointed to a cage filled with blue birds. "And over here here's a penguin isn't it lovely I doubt you've ever seen one outside tv before they're so far from home and here we've got…" and the teacher continued mentioning the animals at the zoo while some of the students ignored her.

Eliza turned to Dick and said whilst pointing "Hey lets go see that fennec fox" pointing to a fox with big ears "or that groundhog" now pointing to something that looked like a fur ball.

Dick looked a bit annoyed at how easy it was for her to tell which animal was which "great I got a new teacher and worse she lives with me" Dick muttered as he followed Eliza whom had finally made up her mind to see the groundhog first but she abruptly stopped in her tracks at what she heard her teacher mention next.

"And here …well isn't this strange this little guy is very far away from his home, this is a chimpanzee children"

Eliza quickly turned to look and mumbled just above a whisper "Darwin" but Dick still heard this and remembered something Eliza had previously mentioned.

_Flashback_

_I knew something was up I may not have know Eliza too long but I could still tell she was in a hurry to kick him out of her room which was strange because she didn't seem to mind him being in her room until she saw the toy monkey._

_So Dick being Dick walked back up the hallway and towards a certain brunette's room but immediately hurried his pace when he heard her crying. He suspected it was because of losing her parents but decided to take a look inside to see if she was holding a picture of her deceased family something he used to do._

_But to his utter surprise she was crying whilst hugging the toy monkey as if she was gripping for dear life and he wondered if she had anything against monkeys because the way she was gripping it that monkey was definitely going to lose its head soon but than he halted his thoughts when he heard her make out through sobs._

"_Where are you, Darwin?"_

_End Flashback._

Back than Dick thought maybe this Darwin was a brother or friend of hers he never expected it to be a …monkey he confirmed when he peeked through the cage.

Eliza wanted so badly to go talk to Darwin but knew she couldn't since Dick was so close to her he'll notice so she decided to buy some time she turned around and faced Dick "I'm going to see that chimpanzee but he's obviously hungry could you go get some food from that basket"

Dick retorted back "He looks fine to me besides why don't you go get it?"

Eliza knew she couldn't win this argument since Dick was stubborn just as she was so she said the first thing that came to mind "because that's my friend Darwin he used to live with me and my family now please go get him some food"

From the look she gave him Dick could tell she wanted some time alone with her 'friend' he still couldn't believe she was friends with a monkey but in the end he complied and went to look for some food.

Eliza ran over to Darwin and hugged him through the bars which he gladly returned but than he decided to end this or he'll end up a squished-chimp if Eliza's deadly hug continued to grip him through the bars which he was definitely sure of that were leaving its marks on his belly.

As soon as they separated Eliza choked out "I've missed you dar…" and Darwin mumbled as he rubbed his neck and belly trying to get the marks off "Yeah I noticed"

Eliza let out a chuckle something she hadn't done in a long time than she asked "How'd you end up here in Gotham?"

"Your grandma told the guards to send me to a zoo but she didn't specify where and since there was going to be a shipment to Gotham that day they decided to send me in with the load, honestly I never expected to see you again Eliza. You have no idea how horrible it is here they don't bath me with the shampoo Debbie uses and my fur is damp and not to mention they give me left-over VEGETABLES" Darwin yelled out the last word.

Than he continued "I mean do I look like a rabbit to them I think I lost ten pounds locked in this cage for years" Darwin replied miserably

"It hasn't even been a week"

"That long! I need some cheese crunchies"

"Don't worry Darwin I'll get you some later tonight. I'm busting you out of here"

"Thanks Eliza you're a life-saver!" Darwin exclaimed than he remembered she nearly strangled him a couple of minutes ago "Well sometimes that is so how are you planning on-"

"I brought some food" Dick said and Eliza turned thanked him and gave the food to Darwin.

Eliza wanted to talk to Darwin some more but knew she couldn't get rid of Dick a second time so instead they both hurried off toward their class whom at the moment were being put to sleep by the teacher.

And in the meantime Eliza was scanning the place with hawk-like eyes and already forming out a plan of how she's about to sneak in tonight.

* * *

Very late at night Eliza hopped off her bed on her dresser was a mask similar to Robin's only hers is dark brown, she looked in the mirror put her hair down but she curled it a bit to look like it used to. She went to her wardrobe and pulled out an outfit she sewed that afternoon or rather did a few adjustments.

It was the same outfit she used to wear back with her family only a slight different her yellow dress (A/N i'm not sure if its a dress or shirt but to me it looks like a dress) had darkened a bit, now it was a brownish color but she had cut off the neck part so now the dress started from her shoulders (kinda like a sock hop top) but it didn't show any cleavage cause underneath the dress she wore her usual red shirt except now it fitted against her skin and she also wore light brown shoes with red streaks coming off the sides.

Now that she had put on her clothes she opened her drawer, pulled out her mother's rodeo belt and placed it round her waist. Than she rummaged through her old stuff and found a small torch which she placed on her belt and with that she raced through the darkness to reunite with an old friend not knowing that the adventure has only begun.

_

* * *

_

Scene change: Penguin's lair

Penguin was pacing in the room 'the idiot that talked to the bugs i sent to eliminate Batman lost. How could that happen? this time i was sure i could win. Batman couldn't have fought off all those bugs by himself that's why i sent that good-for-nothing-bug-breath. Normally i wouldn't have cared but this time there was money involved and if losing to Batman again wasn't bad enough i lost my only source of information to get the gold penguin locked in that vault!'

_Flashback_

_Blue feathered birds were roaming the bank and the guards thought nothing of it so they lowered their guard thinking its just a bunch of birds that lost their way but than they saw the penguin enter the building and they pulled out their guns ready to shoot but what they didn't notice that their real target was actually the birds not the penguin._

_The birds fired the toxic gas in the vial that they were hiding in their beaks and all the people inside the bank including the guards dropped unconscious. The penguin smiled in victory not at the scene before him but at a penguin a few feet next to him and Cobblepot told the penguin "I never would have done this without you. The guards never suspected that a penguin was brilliant enough as to spy on them while they entered the code to open the vault. Now its time to commence the plan you still remember the code?"_

_A squeak from the penguin next to him was his only answer and that was all the crook needed so he continued while they walked to the vault "And the best part is Batman is too busy fighting bug-boy to come and stop this robbery my plan is working brilliantly. For once the Batman loses!" and he laughed maniacally_

_"think again" said Batgirl whom had only heard the last part of the conversation so she didn't know that Penguin sent the newcomer or how he was planning on opening the vault._

_The Penguin turned around to face Batgirl and groaned inwardly but still acted like his usual self outwardly "Nice try Batgirl but you can't stop me" than he fired a few gun shots from his umbrella at Batgirl she effectively dodged them and threw something at Penguin but he used his umbrella as a shield which surprisingly was strong as metal so it didn't even have a scratch on and at that very moment the bugs took advantage of the situation and attacked from behind batgirl they let out the small amount that was left of the toxic gas so it wasn't enough to put her to sleep instantly but it would in a matter of minutes._

_She knew she didn't have much time so she decided to end this quickly and since he could block all her direct attack with his umbrella that means she has to attack indirectly and with that she sent a couple of explosives and made them miss him on purpose._

_"You missed! looks like the gas is working sooner than i thought" Penguin gleefully said with a smirk playing on his lips and that's when the explosion was heard and he noticed that she intended to miss and hit the wall next to him which right about now was falling directly on top of him he tried shielding himself with his umbrella but the wall was too heavy._

_While Penguin was struggling he heard a few groans coming from behind he turned his head slightly to see what's all the commotion and saw that everyone was slowly waking up including the guards whom instantly were becoming full alert._

_"But how? the gas shouldn't be wearing off this quickly?" the Penguin shrieked_

_"True but before i entered the bank i activated the vents so while i was fighting you i was actually buying enough time for the guards to wake up. I was actually the diversion" Batgirl told him with a smirk and she thought inwardly with a frown 'of course this was all Batman's plan and the diversion was meant for him so that he'll stop the Penguin while Barbara bought him enough time for him to finish off his fight. What's taking him so long?'_

_Batgirl started feeling a bit dizzy from the effects of the gas but she didn't let it show. The guards took out their guns and pinned them at Penguin and since he had his hands full at the moment he was defenseless._

_"Freeze Penguin. There's no where for you to go we've got the place surrounded and if you dare to move a muscle we won't hesitate to shoot you down so stand down"_

_"Hah don't make me laugh the Penguin always has a back-up plan" and with that the Penguin fired a gun shot at the wall and before the rocks from the after-shot could hit him he got out another umbrella from his tuxedo fired at ceiling above him and flew out he wanted to get the penguin with him after all without him he couldn't get inside the vault but knew that it would just slow him down so he flew out alone. Batgirl tried following him but the effects from the gas slowed her down and he got away._

_End Flashback_

'I need to get that penguin back. I can't believe they're so naive as to lock up all that information in a zoo. They clearly don't realize the treasures it holds so i better get my hands on it before they figure it out' and with that he set off towards the zoo.

* * *

The front gate wasn't very high so Eliza just climbed it which was a pinch for her since she climbed trees before so a little gate was nothing. The guard was reading so he didn't see her climb the gate and enter the zoo.

Meanwhile the Penguin was far away from the front gate so he won't be spotted by the guard and used his umbrella to fly up the wall. The penguin started looking frantically at the animals but couldn't locate his penguin.

Batman, Robin and Batgirl also came inside the zoo and Robin asked with a raised eyebrow almost implying that they were stupid "Are you sure Penguin's here?"

Batman nodded "here's where the scanner's pointing. Good job for throwing that tracking device on Penguin before he left the building, Batgirl" but before she even had the chance to smile in victory Robin retorted in a bored tone "you must have busted that thing it lead us to a zoo and no penguin we're on a wild goose-chase" the acrobat said sarcastically "yep goood job batgirl"

The commissioner's daughter now became as red as her hair color with anger "You're just jealous because you didn't think of that" whilst hoping that he was stupid enough to not realize that he wasn't even there.

Fortunately he was too focused on their argument to notice that "Big deal a monkey could have done what you did"

"Than why didn't you" she said smugly. There was no way Robin was going let her get away with after damaging his pride so the argument continued while Batman watched on amused and at the same time trying to ignore them and focus on the task ahead. But he was tooo focused on the argument to notice that the scanner was marking The Penguin directly behind them watching the byplay.

That's when the Penguin made his entrance he silently approached them from behind and was ready to fire at all of them when Eliza hit him from behind. As soon as she done that the dark knight noticed first and immediately sprang into action he threw a batarang missing by mere inches.

The former acrobat jumped in the air and round house kicked Penguin right in his huge beak-like nose or attempted to because he saw through the forward attack and placed his umbrella in front of him to shield him from the kick.

Now Batgirl got in the fight as well.

All the while Eliza just observed the scene before her not sure what to do she never was the combat fighting type.

The Penguin may not be a genius but even he could tell that he was going to end up behind bars after this fight or worse a hobo if he didn't get that penguin and the lump on his head the size of a tomato was enough to convince him so he ran away from them towards the cage or as he calls it 'tactical retreat'.

He was a few feet away from the cage so he fired a blast from his umbrella to break open the cage and a small black haired penguin got out with little speed that wouldn't even make a tortoise jealous.

But before he could reach the penguin to fly away with it Batman threw a Bat-bolas (cord tied to his legs) which tripped him and made him fall flat on his face. Batgirl now noticed that it was the same penguin with him at the bank so she knew there must have been a bigger reason for The Penguin to risk his freedom, come to a public place a zoo no less to break out a penguin so she signaled Dick and they both instead of headed to The Penguin they went straight to the cage.

The penguin cut through the cord and attempted to make a run for it to the cage but saw Batgirl and Robin right behind him with smirks on their face with a black-haired penguin next to them and Batman was right in front of him so there was no way out. And they all thought they had him even The Penguin thought that but fate's a bitch so knowingly she was on his side.

**THUD**


	8. Alias

**A million apologies ppl but i had a lot of schoolwork and all that so i had to put the story on hold. Oh and i've come up with an alias for Eliza thanks for the review pachysam about 'Wild knight' but i figured since Eliza is in no way a knight cause she's still new to this i arranged it a bit also yes she'll have weapons in the future but all that will come with time.**

**'thinking'**

**Alias**

The penguin cut through the cord and attempted to make a run for it to the cage but saw Batgirl and Robin right behind him with smirks on their face with a black-haired penguin next to them and Batman was right in front of him so there was no way out. And they all thought they had him even The Penguin thought that but fate's a bitch so knowingly she was on his side.

**THUD**

The guard that a few minutes ago was sleeping was now standing there with a shocked expression on his face and the noise had came because the guard had dropped his torch once he saw the penguin and Gotham's heroes.

"What the-" but the stunned guard didn't have time to finish because the penguin who was only a few centimeters from him decided to use this diversion to his own advantage. The Penguin quickly placed his umbrella around the unsuspecting guard's neck and threatened "Nobody move or he dies" than he smiled evilly and looked at the heroes before him "Understand?"

"Let him go Penguin" Batman ordered knowing full that they were at the Penguin's mercy now but there's no way he'll tell him that.

"I don't think so but before I make my leave I have a question" he diverted his eyes from Batman and looked towards Eliza "You there the one who kicked me from behind and saved the bats are you some other new sidekick of Batman's? and who are you?"

Batman, batgirl and robin also diverted their eyes on her wondering who she was but the problem was that not even Eliza herself knew that. She knew she couldn't give them her real name but an alias but she didn't have one, she was supposed to be 'stealing' a chimpanzee going against the law not become a hero so she never thought of one.

A few minutes passed and she continued looking blankly at all of them whilst desperately trying to think of something. Than she had a sudden flashback, all the times with her family. In the Wild. 'I hope this counts as an alias' Eliza thought in her mind and voiced "Wildgirl" than she added "and no I'm not Batman's sidekick this is actually the second time we've met" as soon as she said that Gotham's new hero covered her mouth hoping they have hearing problems and haven't heard the second part.

"Second huh? So that must mean you're the one that caught bug-breath I was wondering how Batman managed to fend off against all those bugs" the penguin said with a victorious smirk.

"Are you saying a GIRL saved our butts and finished off bug-breath!" the former acrobat said with his right eye twitching with annoyance obviously he didn't like the idea of having a girl stronger than him. I mean she looked like she was barely tall enough to reach his shoulders.

"Finally another girl I can relate to" Batgirl said proudly while Batman looked her over trying to memorize her so he could look up everything he's learned of her later at the Batcave.

The Penguin noticed that they all seemed to be busy looking over Gotham's new hero so that's when he decided to make his escape. He quickly made his way to the black haired penguin but Eliza noticed this except she didn't have ANY weapons to fight with 'Some hero I turned out to be' she thought glumly than she thought 'Yes i do' and with that she grabbed the torch strapped to her mother's rodeo belt on her waist and through it at the villain whilst holding her left hand behind her back with crossed fingers hoping to hit the target not some zoo animal in a cage or worse a tree not to mention one of Gotham's heroes but hopefully they'll dodge. Hopefully.

The torch that was aimed at The Penguin hit the stunned guard hard on the head causing him to fall to the ground unconscious making the hero in progress retort "Ok, not who I was hoping for but it'll do"

"You really have no talent do you" Robin said with a chuckle making Wildgirl give a frustrated growl.

Batman took this golden opportunity that his enemy no longer had a hostage and ran to The Penguin hoping to punch him but the 'man' (if you can call him that) in question quickly grabbed the black haired penguin and in the blink of an eye his umbrella opened and took him up in the air dodging Batman's carefully aimed punch by mere millimeters.

"Aww man Penguin got away. Again!" Robin whined.

"Yeah but at least the hostage is ok" Batgirl said but as soon as she looked back down she saw guard lying flat on his jaw line clearly seeing stars right now "erm …well not ok but alive"

"Are you sure about that?" Eliza guiltily asked.

Batman walked over to the fallen guard and checked for a pulse "He's ok but you really should work on your aim. The police is on our side we stop the ones that trespass the law not the other way around Wildgirl but I guess for someone new to this you're pretty good especially since you somehow managed to stop an opponent even I couldn't so thanks for saving my and Robin's lives"

"Yeah we owe you" Robin admitted reluctantly.

But even though Batman was grateful for saving their lives he still wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him and trust Wildgirl just yet so he asked her whilst watching for her every move trying to find any evidence that she'll lie to him "Wildgirl what exactly where here for? We only managed to track The Penguin here because Batgirl placed a tracker on him besides that there were no other leads so The Penguin wasn't the reason you came here"

But the brunette wasn't planning on hiding the reason she came here for after all she had nothing to hide Darwin was hers to begin with anyway "You're right Batman the real reason I came here was to take a chimpanzee named Darwin"

"You mean steal" Batman's eyes narrowed on her the probabilities of her being a hero in the dark knight's mental book decreasing and the chances of her being a villain decreasing.

"It's not stealing when you take what was originally yours" Eliza insisted but the dark knight wanted to see where she was going with this so he demanded that she explain.

"Darwin is …a friend of mine's friend he belongs to her but a lot has happened so they got separated. She's lost everything that chimpanzee is the only thing left I have to get him to her" than her eyes narrowed on him "even if it means going through you"

"hey wait just a second here-" Batgirl was going to say but Batman immediately held out a hand signaling to her to drop it and he said "I understand what you're saying and that this is for a noble cause. Your heart is in the right place it's your mind that isn't if you want something you don't need to go against the law to get it"

"I wish it were that easy but it's a zoo it's not like they'll sell him to me" she retorted.

"I have a lot of connections I'll see if what you say is true and if it is I'll personally make sure she gets the chimpanzee back but I'll need your friend's name?" the dark knight reasoned.

Wildgirl hesitated at first than replied "Eliza Thornberry"

Batman's and Robin's eye rose behind their masks except for Batgirl whom has yet to hear the news of Bruce Wayne's newest adoptive daughter. 'If what she says is true than I'm going to have a monkey in the house. Great just perfect' Batman thought sarcastically trying desperately to find humor in the situation and forget the memories that awakened by Wildgirl's words.

In the meanwhile Dick was remembering that morning when he first saw the monkey Eliza herself said they were friends so it must be true but he had to wait to tell Batman that and not in front of Wildgirl I mean it's not like he can say that he knows Eliza in his other identity they just met the girl he can't let her in on the big secret.

"I'll see what I can do" and as soon as he said that his watch was beeping signaling that there was a new threat to Gotham.

"Let's go" Dick said eagerly.

"See you around, Wildgirl" Batgirl said whilst back waving.

They all got in the Batmobile and left leaving Eliza there thanking her good luck that they had something to do giving her enough time to go back home without any of them following her.

* * *

Now Eliza was in her bed recalling her latest events with a smile on her face "Well at least I'm going to get Darwin back that is if Brue keeps his promise but what about this hero thing. I don't know anything about being a hero" than she laughed a bit and continued saying to herself "Actually I know something that needs work. It's my aim" than her smile turned to a frown which was the latest emotion that had been showing on her face these past few days "but that's all I got I don't even know what I'm going to do to even know where criminals are. Do I stalk people I suspect to be criminals? No that'll be awkward" Eliza was getting tired so she laid her head on the pillow but exactly when she was about to close her eyes her eyes snapped open once again and in the blink of an eye she was back to sitting once again "I got it! The bugs!" she smiled victoriously at her 'cunningness'

**Please leave reviews and cookies for anyone who guesses what Eliza is thinking**


	9. Don't leave me

**Maya: no one reviewed in my last chapter**

**Joker: ooo tough crowd**

**Maya nods glumly**

**To cheer up Maya Joker starts doing the happy dance in his boxers with pictures of some unfortunate presidents on it**

**Joker points: Oh look the gas is coming**

**Maya innocently looks ahead for the gas truck than smells the gas in Joker's direction making her gag**

**Maya: I sure don't wanna be that president on your backside right now. I swear the picture is moving and clutching it's nose**

**Joker shrugs and pats his tummy: good stomach**

**Chapter 9: Don't leave me**

When Eliza was about to close her eyes her eyes snapped open once again and in the blink of an eye she was back to sitting once again "I got it! The bugs!" she smiled victoriously at her 'cunningness'

The next morning the brunette went down the stairs to the kitchen with her eyes half closed. As she passed through the living room she saw Bruce watching the news and on it was a broadcast about Wildgirl.

"-Well it seems Gotham has a new hero called Wildgirl. Once again credits for the following footage goes to the security cameras" as soon as the reporter finished his speech some clips with Wildgirl fighting were shown. When she hit The Penguin over the head, when she 'saved' the guard by knocking him out unconscious and a few of her talking.

Bruce saw Eliza and greeted her with a "good morning" and smiled at her as he remembered last night when Dick told him that the chimpanzee really belonged to Eliza. Now he'll be spending the entire day trying to talk a compromise to get it to the mansion for her but he'd rather surprise her instead of telling her now.

* * *

In England

Debbie was still sleeping in her luxurious room when a nervous looking butler her age came in. He reached the sleeping blonde's right side of the bed and started tapping her shoulder trying to get her to wake up as he said playfully "Wake up Sleeping Beauty"

He saw that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon so he said the one thing that would wake her up "Cordelia's angry with you"

The blonde jerked herself awake and accidentally waved her leg at her saviour. Debbie looked towards the door and saw no Cordelia but a black haired boy on the floor nursing a bruise on his head the size of a tomato.

"Jooosh..." she said sleepily with a grin that was slowly appearing on her face.

"Just so you know i don't enjoy helping you" Josh said as he got up.

"Help?" she said dumbfounded than it registered in her sleep-clouded brain "OMG! What time is it?"

"Nine but don't worry it's not a weekday so you don't have school but you know how your grandma gets a fit when you stay asleep all day" he explained rolling his eyes at the last part "I just don't see the deal with her, Ms. Thornberry"

Her grin dropped when she heard him call her 'Ms. Thornberry' i mean he was her age for god sake "Oh right i keep forgetting you're the butler"

Now it was his turn to grin "You're so lazy" and he started tickling her getting the smile back on her face "What's wrong with working?" and he stopped tickling her so she could reply.

"It's not that I'm lazy i just can't picture myself working or at least not yet. I still got a full life of me"

"Yeah i know what you mean. I wish i could goof off too but like i said before my parents died when i nine. Sure i was raised but by _nuns_" he said the word as if it dripped venom "They meant well but it was too much for me. I mean curfews at six what am i a priest" Debbie laughed at that "So working was the only other option and since i don't have a house this job was the best for me because i get to live here" he saw by the look in Debbie's eyes that she was pitying him so he decided to give her her smile back "And you gotta admit the food and my room is awesome! I'm living like a prince!"

"Now go for breakfast before you give Cordelia another heart attack" Josh said as he shooed her out getting a "Whatever you say Prince Josh" from Debbie as she mockingly bowed at him and went downstairs leaving a smirking raven behind.

* * *

Back in Gotham

Eliza went in the kitchen completely awake now and sat down next to Dick who was already eating some pancake with syrup and orange juice.

"Your breakfast will be there shortly Ms. Thornberry" the butler said politely getting a "Thanks Alfred" in return.

"What's got you-" yawn "-in such a cheerful mood?" Dick in between yawns. Staying up all night dealing with crime tends to do that to a guy.

"Why wouldn't i be?" she asked back.

"Would it _pain_ you to _**answer**_ a stupid question?" Dick said with his eyebrow twitching.

"Well you said it yourself" she accepted the pancakes Alfred gave her "It's stupid. Get it S-T-U-P-I-D. Stupid" and as she finished prodding at Robin's ego she took a bite of her pancakes with chocolate and took a drink of her apple juice.

'I can't believe i liked her once' His eyebrow twitched once again 'Even if i had seven lives i'd use every one of them and it still won't be enough with her'

But Eliza had a different route on her mind. As she was eating she kept missing her family. _The_ family that should be with her right now instead of Bruce and Dick. She felt like a stranger to them. 'I hope you're doing better than me Debbie. I still can't believe i lost you all. Guess it's true when they say that it's easy to lose something but difficult, if even possible to get it back'

* * *

Back to England

"Morning" Debbie mumbled on her way to take a seat near the large table in the luxurious dining room.

"Hush Deborah! I'm trying to watch the news!" her Grandmother chided.

'All i said was ONE, single word! No need to blow a fuse on me' she thought since she knew better than to voice her thoughts to her grandma.

It had only been a few seconds and in record time a maid was already at Debbie's side setting down her breakfast which Cordelia already ordered for her. A cup of tea and toast.

She glared at her food as if it was going to jump up and kill her. It's not that she had anything against tea and toast she didn't but getting the same thing everyday was starting to destroy her taste buds than she heard something coming from the TV in the dining room which caught her attention so turned forwards and listened to the reporter on the news.

"-Well it seems Gotham has a new hero called Wildgirl. Once again credits for the following footage goes to the security cameras" as soon as the reporter finished his speech some clips with Wildgirl fighting were shown. When she hit The Penguin over the head, when she 'saved' the guard by knocking him out unconscious and a few of her talking.

Debbie's eyes widened when she saw her mother's rodeo belt on Wildgirl 'Eliza' she and her deceased family were the only others that knew about the rodeo belt that their mum gave to Eliza and the clothes she wore were the same ones she wore back with their family with a few adjustments. Than she started noticing her baby sister's features in Gotham's new hero 'Wait back up. New hero? Is she trying to get herself killed?' she saw a few more footages of her sister when she made up her mind 'No way I'm going to let my sister get killed too. She's all i got left'

With that last thought in mind all fears Debbie had vanished. She quickly hopped off her seat knocking Cordelia's tea on her in the process and without a care in the world she ran upstairs completely ignoring Cordelia's yells.

"Deborah! Deborah! Deborah!"

Debbie ran inside her room leaving the door open in her frenzy and that's when Cordelia came up, closed the door, locked it and said "Deborah i'm locking you in your room to think about your actions" (A/N deja vu the same thing happened in the end of chapter 2)

But Debbie couldn't care less this time if she got locked in her room or not becuase she wasn't planning on sticking aroundthis time, this time she'll leave.

She quickly took off her pajamas and changed into her jeans mini-skirt and than she put on her blue tank top with her belly button showing and than put on her blue ballerina shoes. The blonde wasn't planning on taking clothes with her after all she wasn't exactly going to have anywhere to put the luggage but she decided to put the old outfit she wore with her family in a bag than she looked towards her nightstand and saw the picture she always kept there. It was of her, Eliza, mum, dad and Donnie. A simple family picture, but it was the only one left all the others got burned in the comvee along with _them_. She still blamed herself for her parent's death after all she was the one that forced Eliza out of the comvee when her sister didn't want to. She was the one that didn't stay with her dead parents. 'I'm not about to lose anyone else when i can do something to stop it' she thought as she opened her drawer 'Besides i stopped you that day from letting you die along with them. Now i'll stop and save you again' and she pulled out her bow and arrows the ones she got when she was looking for the blue robe and ended up hitting all the targets even with her eyes closed.

She put the bow and arrows in her bag as well, got near her window and climbed out.

When she made it halfway out of the large fields she saw Josh. The butler whom followed Cordelia's orders and _could_ tell her that she was sneaking out. The question was _would_ he?

* * *

In Gotham

Bruce had joined them now for breakfast he was eating a typical English breakfast. Two eggs, beans, bacon and a mug of cafe.

While Eliza was eating she told Dick cheerfully "Hey i just remembered it's a weekend so we don't have school today"

"That's good. Anything is better than school" he muttered.

"Well I'm not going to mope around like you. I'm going to have a look at Gotham"

"Since you don't know Gotham too well it's better if Dick goes with you so you won't get lost" Bruce explained.

"What?! But i got better things to do than babysit! Can't Alfred go with her?" Dick complained.

"No Alfred's busy he has to clean the entire house when you got nothing to do" Bruce smirked.

"No really I'll be fine i don't need any help" Eliza insisted 'After all this all an excuse the real reason I'm going out is for the bugs and i can't do that with Dick around'

Dick quickly took the opportunity "Exactly. I'm not going with her"

A couple of minutes later as they passed by some shops Dick said angrily "I can't believe I'm going with you"

"The feeling is mutual" she muttered.

Dick's eyes started wondering when they landed on a stationery "Hey I'm going and buy some candy"

Eliza thought she heard buzzing noises "You go ahead I'm going over there" and with that said she went in the alley she pointer to leaving a dumbstruck Dick behind "She'd rather go down a dark alley than by candy?" he sighed "And Babbs calls me weird. She obviously never met Eliza"

* * *

Debbie quickly stopped in her tracks she wanted to lie to him but found she couldn't when she looked in his eyes and saw pain there which she understood well enough. They were the same eyes she held when she lost her parents. She looked down she couldn't take it anymore.

"I overheard you talking to Mrs. Thornberry and i saw the news" he breathed painfully as if even breathing was hurting him "You talked to me about your family about a million times and showed me your family picture"

Debbie's head snapped back up as her eyes widened 'Does he know Wildgirl is my sister? Is he going to tell on her too? This is worse than i thought'

"Same clothes, same belt buckle the way you described it and" he eyed her watching her tense up "same sister"

Josh saw shock and other emotions cloud Debbie's face so he quickly reassured her "Don't worry Debbie i won't tell on you" he didn't want to continue his sentence but he just wanted what was best for her and that was for her to be with her family. Of all people he should understand what it feels like to want your family "In fact I'll help you"

Debbie continued staring she couldn't form a single word even if she wanted to.

"It'll take longer by foot. If i drive you there you'll reach the plane for Gotham in time" he explained whilst pointing at his car.

* * *

Eliza walked down the narrow path and followed the buzzing sounds and finally she found the bugs devouring some nectar.

She waved at them "Hey, remember me"

"It's the human girl!"

Some bugs started gossiping to themselves about "the human that can talk to them"

The spider, the one that poisoned Robin greeted "Good to see you again, Bug-saviour"

"Bug- what now?" Eliza mumbled confusedly.

"Well that's what everyone here is calling you. After all you did save us from being used like puppets by sorry-excuse-of-a-human" the spider explained as she gestured towards the hordes of bugs around her.

"Just Eliza is fine" Eliza said with a smile than she turned serious "And i need your help"

"Just tell us what to do, Bug-" the spider quickly stopped "-Eliza"

Eliza thanked her and informed "I kind of got myself in becoming a hero and now i have no way in locating criminals but i got an idea. I may not have any technologies like Batman but i have something better"

She continued "I can talk to ALL the animals in Gotham from big to small. Criminals might think they're getting away because they see no one watching but they're wrong because if an insect, rat, bird or anything is watching than I'm being told and I'll stop them" she gestured towards the bugs "But it'll take me forever to explain to all the animals in Gotham so I'll need you all to go all over Gotham and spread the word"

Eliza heard someone approaching and figured it must be Dick so she quickly turned around with a big fake smile that would have even made Joker jealous and as she predicted there he was "Speak of the devil"

Dick dropped the packet of chips in his hand when he saw the freakiest sight before him. Eliza smiling ridiculously with her right eye twitching seeming to not realise the swarms of bugs behind her "Uhh... Eliza don't freak out but there's a bit of bugs behind you"

The bugs said as they left to carry out Eliza's request

"Right!"

"Anything for our Bug-Saviour!"

"Off we go!"

The spider smiled at her "Consider it done ...Eliza"

To Dick who didn't understand the bugs it looked like first there was billions of bugs behind said girl than in the blink of an eye nothing. Nothing. All gone.

To humour him Eliza looked back and just as she predicted they all had left already "I don't see anything" she said and by the look on Dick's face it made her do hand stands and jump up and down in her mind, that look screamed victory 'Eliza- 1 Dick-0'

He started rubbing his eyes and squinting them nearly out of his eyelids to see them but still nothing "Maybe i should re-think that appointment to the optician's"

Eliza burst out laughing at this.

"Don't laugh at an injured man" he chided, only making her laugh harder.

* * *

Back in England

The trip to the airport went by in silence neither daring to utter a single word or glance at the other. They finally reached their destination a bit early so they got out of the car and waited since Debbie didn't have enough time to buy a ticket she was going to sneak in the plane but that's only possible when the guard goes away and that's in the last few seconds before lift off. So they had the remaining 3 minutes to themselves.

"I want to go with you, you know" Josh said barely above a whisper even he was surprised she heard "I know" Debbie said understandingly "And i also know that you can't. It was very hard for you to get a job at your age especially since you had to drop out of collage. It was a miracle you got that job at grandma's" she tried to force out the laugh she knew he always wanted to see on her face "I feel bad for you that you had to put up with that grumpy, old hag all this time. That's probably why she hired you because no other butler had the patience to put up with her"

"It wasn't that bad" he gave her a broken smile "I did get to meet you" and he added to himself 'And lose you'. Debbie lowered her head to the ground and let a lone tear fall lifelessly hoping he didn't notice but he did. He reached over, wiped the tear away and said jokingly trying to get her to smile "Don't cry over your poor butler" and the smile came back to her face.

"I l-" he started saying and that's when they started hearing noises signalling to them the plane was about to take off "-I'll miss you" he changed his words in the last moments "...Ms. Thornberry"

Just as Debbie was about to go she turned back and in the blink of an eye was in his arms. The door started closing automatically. She got out of their hug and as their hands parted she whispered back "I'll miss you too". The door was nearly halfway closed. "Goodbye" and teary eyed she made it to the half closed door and jumped inside.

As Josh watched the plane fly away he saw Debbie's teary eyed face through the window looking at him for mere seconds before the plane took off to the skies "Don't leave me" he whispered in the wind.

**I may not be a genius but even i know you won't break your fingers by typing a little review. So please just press the nice little button and tell me what you think and how i can improve my writing**


End file.
